


occasionally, she will show me affection

by singlemalter



Series: sharp on one side [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Moral Bankruptcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Charles stumbles across someone.





	occasionally, she will show me affection

George seems to think a short stint in the same karting team makes them somehow friends, which Charles can’t understand.

“Hey,” George says on the way to the paddock exit, one foot ahead of Charles.

It annoys him profoundly, and Charles doesn’t know why. He picks up the pace; staying behind pisses him off to no end. “Hello,” he says.

“Great race today. It must have felt amazing,” George adds. “I got chills.”

Charles shrugs. “Yeah, you wouldn’t know,” he says, a little cruelty seeping into his tone. He briefly thinks he regrets it, but on second thought, he doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken verbatim from _Sylvia_ by Leonard Michaels.
> 
> Set post-Monza.
> 
> I’m singlemalter on that blue blogging website.


End file.
